loufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryoga04
Please sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) ! Images Yo, I found a website for The Law of Ueki's screencaps, perhaps not all of them are in high quality. I hope it can help you. :) Sango 珊瑚 10:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Kukuku, welcome. :3 Those makeover Wikias look pretty awesome. I love it. X3 Sango 珊瑚 14:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see...o.o Looks like you're working more at here compare to other Wikia, eh? Sango 珊瑚 14:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello Lol. Sorry 'bout that. Couldn't think of any more way to help. Well I'll see what I can do again. And wow, the wikia's change a lot from last time I saw it. Last time, it was so empty that hardly any of the pages that i added helped. good job dude. Ok. That makes 2 of us. I watched the show a lot, but my new favorite is Reborn. Dont worry, I'll do what I can to help.MaxAxil Thanks you :) 14:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I've never been admin before! ^.^ Thanks! I'll do my best to make sure to keep updating as much as I can :)MaxAxil Thanks you :) 13:23, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'm free. Just pm me what we need to discuss and I'll try and do something about it. The pictures can be taken care of, thats for sure. The infoboxes are kinda hard to use. I can put the info in but the pictures are hard to insert.MaxAxil Thanks you :) 11:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I can manage with the episodes. sorry i replied late. I fell asleep with my laptop on :PMaxAxil Thanks you :) 01:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ryoga, i wont be able to edit much this week. Its test week and it'll be a while before i can actually smap some pics from youtube. I will be able to drop by a few nights but only until next monday, i wont be able to edit much. sorry.MaxAxil Thanks you :) 14:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) YES! After 1 painful week of torture test week is FINISHED! Im free for the next few weeks, so anything u need me to edit?MaxAxil Thanks you :) 11:48, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Ryoga. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up. You said that you would like a new main page layout and a new background image. If you have any specific ideas for either of those, please share them with me. If not, then for the main page, if you've seen a layout that you like at another wiki, link me to it, and I can setup a similar layout here. If you don't have any specific images to be used for the background, I could crop out the lead character from this image for one side of the background, then crop out the other characters from this image for the other side. Let me know what you think. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :When you get a chance, take a look at this preview using a green background color. If you'd like to see it with a different color, let me know. I can change that part easily. In the meantime, I'll get started on a main page layout similar to Pandora Hearts Wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Also when you get a chance, take a look at the main page. If you like the new layout, I'll take images of the characters listed and crop each of them to 100x100 to replace the placeholder images. The image and text on the slider is also just a placeholder. The images used on a slider have to be exactly 660x360 to properly fit, so let me know what images you would like to use for each "slide" and I'll resize them. You don't have to have 4 slides if you don't want to, but 4 is the maximum. Also feel free to replace the image and text for the Featured Article section if you want. Oh, and don't forget to insert a question and choices on the Poll. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I changed out the character box images on the main page with the ones you linked to (and added Tenko), and I also put the poll above the Twitter feed. On the slider, the third slide uses a cropped version of the image you linked to (which lost the characters on the bottom after resizing) and the fourth slide uses the images that was originally on the main page. I did that so you can decide which you like better. When you decide which character slide you want to delete, just remove that whole line when in edit mode. For example, if you want to delete the last slide, remove this line: Slider-characters2.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters :::I also made a few changes to Template:Character infobox. Because there is an image that appears at the top and you can't force a rounded corner on the image, I only added rounded corners to the bottom of the infobox. Other changes I made were: different shades of green (to better match the new background), changed the text color of Characteristics, Status, and Misc. Information to white, and increased the font size. Let me know if you want me to make other changes. Lastly, I made a possible monobook logo by rearranging the words of the logo on the default skin. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm glad I could help. :) I uploaded the new monobook logo to File:Wiki.png, so monobook users should now see it. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) The Law of Ueki Wiki There's one thing I need to mention right here, your wiki looks pretty cool. ;) <3 Sango 珊瑚 07:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: One more thing For the rounded corners on the page and sidebar, here is the code you need: #content { border: 2px solid #1b3572 !important; -moz-border-radius: 16px 16px 16px 16px; -webkit-border-radius: 16px 16px 16px 16px; border-radius: 16px 16px 16px 16px; } .generated-sidebar .pBody, #searchBody, #p-tb .pBody, #p-wikicities-nav .pBody, #p-lang .pBody { border: 4px solid #1b3572 !important; -moz-border-radius: 10px 10px 10px 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px 10px 10px 10px; border-radius: 10px 10px 10px 10px; } #p-cactions li a { border-color: #1b3572; border-bottom: 1px solid #1b3572; -moz-border-radius: 10px 10px 0 0; -webkit-border-radius: 10px 10px 0 0; border-radius: 10px 10px 0 0; } #p-cactions li { border-color: #1b3572; border-width: 2px 2px 0; -moz-border-radius: 10px 10px 0 0; -webkit-border-radius: 10px 10px 0 0; border-radius: 10px 10px 0 0; } Just change the color codes to whatever you want to use. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:01, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yo (again)! It's nice to visit your Wikia (again). X3 But there's a bit problem on your home page - The space between the gallery slideshow and the characters columns seem to be have a little, tiny space (for me they looked like joined together). But don't worry, I have a small solution that I wanna 'present' you right now. ;) I secretly learn from Xiao Qiao. Wanna try? Sango 珊瑚 03:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, first you need to create a template page like this. :And then, use this 'fomula', and copy it into the template page. :After that, you just add the template between 'em. Slider-anime.jpg|Anime episodes|link=Category:Anime episodes|linktext=Browse episodes of episodes of The Law of Ueki anime Slider-manga.jpg|Manga chapters|link=Category:Manga chapters|linktext=Read detailed chapter summaries Slider-characters.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Get more information on your favorite characters <----HERE :Let see how it works. :) :Truthfully, I didn't use Photoshop to create the logo. I have Photoshop in my laptop, however it can't be used. :( I just use Paint.NET to create/edit the logo. Sango 珊瑚 04:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmmmm...that's a bit tricky to create a logo with long words. Do you still remember that I told you that I also create another Wikia by using another account? I had think many weeks to create a suitable logo for Urusei Yatsura Wikia. Those Chinese Words aren't easy to create, and then I didn't have printers/scanners, so I just take a pic and reedit at Paint.NET. That's really tricky. :\ By the way, who create that InuYasha Answers?? Sango 珊瑚 04:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Ryoga, nice to talk with you again :) I haven't seen all episodes of the Law of Ueki, but I like it. The other day I found out the Catalan Law of Ueki_Wiki, but as can you see, it's abandoned u.u At the moment I don't plan to adopting it though. I will edit there when I had seen all episodes, in this summer, I hope. Anyway, I wanted to ask you to make a community like the InuYasha one, although I don't know if there are ohter LoU wikis. Don't feel pressured, I have other works and wiki projects and it doesn't hurry ;) 19:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, I have finally finished watching Buso Renkin anime and now I'm going to start watching LoU episodes for edit and adopt the Catalan one :3 We're close to get the Catalan spotlights *.* Piece•Enrik• talk 18:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi again :) Hi Ryoga, just inform you that I have adopted the Catalan LoU Wiki :3 Also I wish you a happy new year and sorry for not wishing you a happy birthday last time we talked u.u 13:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Episode Lists? Hai there, I can't seems to find the list for the anime episodes here. Is it labelled something else? I could help with the listing if you want. Miyanlove (talk) 15:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the list It's troublesome for me to search the episode list in this wiki. Why not put the list in the Series - Anime tab? Its an empty page. That would make it easier for any visitor here. Same thing with the manga list. I don't know much here but don't you think you should rearrange your navigation tab? Sorry to interfere. Miyanlove (talk) 15:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Well, based from what I see from other anime-wiki, they usually put the article guidelines in Rules tab, something that only specifically used in this wiki. So new visitor like me can read the term of use all accessible in one page. Eg. the link to help pages and wiki tutorial actually link to the general rules, so why not merge those topic in single tab/link? Make them unique for this wiki. Here to show the example Rules Maybe in Series tab, put the Music tab and Location tab? I face the same problem locating for those. Miyanlove (talk) 16:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh and the Twitterfeed on mainpage nothing? Miyanlove (talk) 16:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) : Nice changes you've made there :-). May I make more suggestion? *Create another page for Music, listed all the soundtrack? *Create tab characters for Humans, Heavenly beings, teams or something like that, so they can be accesible from the nav tab without needing to look at the category page? : Miyanlove (talk) 15:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Catalan-language wiki Is the LoU in Catalan wiki closed? I'm assuming from the mainpage, this big banner with some catalan words, and no one been there editing for ages. Btw, are you still working on this wiki? Miyanlove (talk) 16:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Answered. Btw Ryoga, it's been a lot since the last time we talked :P How are you doing? 17:56, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm doing fine too, this year I have started university :3 About the Catalan Inuyasha wiki, the thing is: the bureaucrat (Guille Sanji) wanted to edit again and GosBoig started editing till the point he wanted to be admin. Since the community is small and we already had 2 admins, they asked me if I would mind to give up the admin powers whereas Guille Sanji became inactive again, and GosBoig would be given admin rights. I have other Catalan wikis to care, so I said I wouldn't mind. But I will continue keep in touch with the other Inuyasha wikis if it's needed ;) Btw, are you aware of Catalonia's independence movement? 10:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Catalonia is indeed a part of Spain, but nearly 60% of Catalans (me included, of course) wants independence. Why? For many reasons: economic, cultural, feelings...in theory we are making a referendum next year, but Spain rejects it (we are the "Spanish" richest region >.>) These links may help you understand, but if you have any doubt ask me :) ||*|| 11:36, October 8, 2013 (UTC) As far as I'm corncerned, there's no Internet censorship here, but in other media instead, specially when things aren't going good for the Spanish government (in corruption cases or related with Catalonia's situation, for example) 15:17, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, good luck with your coming up exam Ryoga ;D, its much more important studying for your exam than spending time here, but then again, do come back after finish with your exam ;p. Miyanlove (talk) 15:54, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Bon Nadal! Thanks and Merry Christmas to you too! :) Btw, we have date for our independence referendum: on 9th November, 2014 :3 09:29, December 24, 2013 (UTC) We will see what it will happen, it wouldn't surprise me if there was a UDI, since they say the referendum is illegal :/ 13:57, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Bon any nou! Have a Happy New Year! :3 12:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Housekeeping So, lets do some cleanup here. I meant for the romaji name in some articles, it is much more easier to do the spelling without the bars like Kōsuke Ueki, simplify to Kousuke Ueki much more easier, don't you think? Since you've helped me out at Natsume Yuujinchou, I guess I'm here to repay the debts xD MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:33, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hai there. Well, I'm actually suggesting anyway, since its much more easier without the macros. Well, I'll try cleanup some if your ok with that, although I may not be that active here anyway :( On other note, I've tried screencapturing those images, well I can say they actually better than I thought, although the quality is so not HD, but I guess its better than nothing right? I'm currently at episode 25 now, so you'll see me uploading images after I'm done editing them (cropping and such). Maybe I'll be seen active here after all? Heh :) MiyanloveTalk to Me 14:20, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back :3 I've seen you are back, how are things? If we ever coincide on chat we should have a long talk about everything ;) 18:14, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Not bad, studying and stuff. About Catalan independence movement, we have done quite a lot, but still some things to do. 12:05, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Good news, Catalan spotlights have been updated (the Inuyasha one included ;) ) and 6 more have been added :3 Here's a link (the last 15 ones) 20:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm still on summer holidays till half September, but too lazy to edit a lot u.u We will have to demonstrate for third time for independence this 11th September, so excited for what will happen 12:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) A little work Hi, as you can see there and here also I have been editing quite a lot, since I've read The Law of Ueki Plus. Let's hope we can make both wikis grow and have a great "wikirelationship" :P Also, I hope we can meet on some chat someday so I can explain you more things about Catalonia ;) 20:59, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Fanon wiki Found a Law of Ueki fanon wiki. MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:36, October 7, 2014 (UTC) It's been a long time http://i1113.photobucket.com/albums/k502/Miyanfun/2015greetings_zpsdb84df2d.png Miyanlove ♥• Talk ♥• 19:08, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Bon Nadal and Happy New Year! :3 How are things? 21:17, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Just as always, studying to see if I can finally pass the first uni course. About the independence movement, the non-binding referendum on 9th November went quite good, despite the Spanish government trying to block it, 81% of the 2.3 milion who voted backed independence, though the participation was around 40% (not bad considering the circumstances). We are getting elections on 27th September, so 3 elections in total this year (local, "regional" and general). An exciting year ~~ 15:16, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hai there, sure no problem. Are you using the same username too on Wikipedia? Good luck on your exam too xD Miyanlove ♥• Talk ♥• 01:00, January 21, 2015 (UTC) lawofueki.wikia Hello! Since I saw your edit at lawofueki.wikia, I supposed that you were unaware that you can request Staff to close the wiki and redirect the URL here. You can do this through sending a message to , pointing out that the wiki only has 1 page and is inactive. Cheers! — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年05月17日、04:21:52